Fin de una noche inexistente
by alisonmusics
Summary: -Bella.-me llamó. Pegue un respingo, no me había dado cuenta que me estaba viendo con ojos preocupados.-Prométeme que buscaras a tu verdadera familia.-parecía serio, su voz era dura. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Pero como sabría cual sería mi familia?-¿Cómo se cual es mi verdadera familia? No sé cuál es mi verdadero apellido...-Lo sabrás.-respondió. Completo y editado.


**El fin de una noche inexistente**

El silencio invernaba en la habitación, estaba muy oscuro. Un aire frío azotaba mi rostro, proveniente de una ventana, en una esquina de la habitación. No recordaba donde estaba ni que horas eran, me sentía perdida. Observé la habitación con detenimiento, sin lograr detectar nada que no fuera negro, negro por la oscuridad. Me removí sobre algo suave y blando, como la arena. Me incorporé lentamente, quedando sentada en aquella superficie elástica. Pude visualizar el camino de luz que formaba la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana.

Inmóvil, sin poder moverme, congelada en mi propio cuerpo, noté una sombra humana, justo al lado de la ventana. Podía ver el perfil de un rostro masculino, observando el atardecer. Su expresión parecía serena, no parpadeaba ni tampoco parecía respirar.

Caí en pánico.

No sabía dónde estaba, ni que horas eran, ni que día era, que mes, que año. Mi mente comenzó a nublarse de preguntas, pero todas esas preguntas se dirigían a aquel ser frente a mí. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Salir corriendo? ¡Pero si no podía ver que camino coger! ¿Gritar hasta que alguien me escuchara? Pero, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

Carraspee para tomar su atención. El hombre se giró instintivamente para rápidamente perderse en la oscuridad. ¿A dónde fue?

La habitación se iluminó de una luz potentemente brillante y blanca. Parpadee varias veces para poder ver. El desconocido apareció de nuevo, en una esquina de la habitación con una sonrisa torcida. Su pelo cobrizo y despeinado, que le daba un toque atractivo. Sus ojos verdes, lucían como dos esmeradas, su nariz recta y unos labios finos. Un hombre físicamente atractivo. Pero su piel, era blanca y pálida como la nieve… como los muertos.

-Por fin te despiertas.-su vos suave y ronca rompió el silencio. Ya iba a decir algo pero él me calló.-No digas nada, por favor, harías de esto mucho más… fácil.- ¿Más fácil? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y me miró a los ojos como si tendría miedo de que desapareciera, eso me dio escalofríos.- Pienso que te preguntas porque estás aquí…-yo asentí con la cabeza.-Mira, Bella.- ¿Sabía mi nombre? El hombre no estaba muy seguro de si proseguir, ya que hiso una larga pausa. Tenía miedo pero también curiosidad de lo que fuera a decir.-De pronto no me lo creas, pero quiero decirte que seré lo más sincero posible.-esperó mi reacción, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. -No soy ningún desconocido, sé que no me recuerdas, pero me has visto muchas más veces de las que piensas, te lo puedo asegurar.-quieta, inmóvil, escuchaba las palabras de aquel hombre perfecto. Esas esmeraldas me miraban fijos a mis ojos pero yo le dirigía una mirada incrédula, aunque por dentro, mi corazón me decía que estaba siendo sincero.-Espero que tu cuarto sea lo suficientemente cómodo para la noticia...-comentó.

Esto ya me estaba exasperando. ¿A qué noticia se refería? Curiosidad. Mi mente se inundo de curiosidad. No me importaba si era una mala o buena noticia, pero quería saber de qué se trataba. Dirigí mi vista al rededor de la habitación, era mi cuarto. Esta vez noté algo raro, diferente en el ambiente. Un frío escalofriante inundaba la habitación, una leve neblina andaba por los aires, la luz de la habitación disminuyó notablemente haciéndola un poco oscura, pero era mi cuarto.

Volví a mirar al hombre, su piel brillaba con el reflejo de la luz que entraba por la ventana, el me observaba atentamente, tratando de descifrar mi expresión. Parecía que no iba a seguir hablando porque parecía sumido en su mundo, pensativo, mirando mis ojos sin siquiera parpadear. Me sentí incomoda por su mirada, parecía una estatua. Decidí preguntar cuál era la noticia que tenía que decirme y porque estaba el aquí. Ya iba a articular palabra pero él me interrumpió:

-Ya sé lo que quieres saber, iré al grano de una vez-se removió en la cama en la que me encontraba y miró sus manos entrelazadas.

Suspiró.

-Todo a tu alrededor es mentira.-empezó. Yo no entendía a que se refería. Intenté preguntar pero el de nuevo me interrumpió.-Mira, te voy a ser más específico...

-Si, por...

-Yo soy tu hermano.-soltó interrumpiéndome.

¿Qué? No, esto no podía ser cierto, ni siquiera nos parecíamos. Esto debería ser un chiste pesado. Yo, hermana de aquel dios griego. No, simplemente, no.

- ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¿Quién es usted?-espeté en voz alta. El hombre hecho una risita irónica.

-Sabía que no me creerías.-reveló.- No soy hermano biológico, tus padres me adoptaron cuando era un niño.-me quedé callada, me invadió un pesar y mi mente se llenó de imágenes de un niño con unas esmeralda que parecían tristes, saliendo de un edificio viejo y dañado al que pude percibir como un orfanato.

-Mira, Bella. Los Cullen no son tu verdadera familia.-yo ya iba a protestar por lo que decía pero el puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios callados.-Déjame acabar y después puedes hablar.-yo negué con la cabeza.-Por favor.-me pidió. Dirigió su mirada a mis labios e hizo un roce casi imperceptible con su dedo todavía en mis labios para después retirarlos.

Me estremecí por el tacto.

Un sentimiento extraño me lleno por completa, un sentimiento desconocido y potente. Ese sentimiento me hizo asentir para que continuara, para que lo mirara atentamente, para que lo escuchara sin interrumpirlo.

-Bien. Sé que no me recuerdas pero me conoces, conoces a tus verdaderos padres. Y si te digo que recordarías un accidente de una pareja de señores que llevaban a un niño de ojos verdes que murió, lo recordarías, aunque nunca hubieras estado presente. Ellos son tus padres, y te han estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, yo eh estado ahí.

Sentía las lágrimas quemando mis ojos. El dios griego levantó su mano, mirándome fijamente, y secó una lágrima que se escapó por mi mejilla. Me ericé por su tacto, no había notado lo frio que era su piel, dura como el mármol y frio como el hielo.

Su dedo acarició mi rostro, desde mi sien hasta mi mentón. Cerré los ojos instintivamente, su roce me mandaba leves descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Desprevenida, quitó su dedo al llegar a mi mentón bruscamente. Abrí mis ojos para verlo mirando al piso, jalándose el pelo con las manos, parecía estresado.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté.

No me respondió. Se limitó a suspirar audiblemente y a tirar de su pelo como su fuera a arrancarlo. No sabía qué hacer, se supone que es mi hermano. Me costaba asumir todo esto; tu familia no es la familia que tú crees que es desde que tienes memoria, tienes un hermano que fue adoptado. Me resultaba muy duro. Intenté tranquilizarme sin lograrlo. El silencio invernaba entre nosotros. El no se movía, de nuevo notaba que no respiraba, pero esta vez tenía los ojos cerrados. No se movía ni un centímetro.

-Bella.-me llamó. Pegue un respingo, no me había dado cuenta que me estaba viendo con ojos preocupados. Lo miré como una seña para que siguiera.-Prométeme que buscaras a tu verdadera familia.-parecía serio, su voz era dura. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Pero como sabría cual sería mi familia?

-¿Cómo se cual es mi verdadera familia? No sé cuál es mi verdadero apellido...-parecía histérica, me ruboricé un poco por parecer fuera de control.

-Lo sabrás.-respondió. ¿Cómo sabría cual sería mi apellido verdadero si no tenía idea?

No dije nada, simplemente le creí, me deje llevar por aquel desconocido sentimiento.

En ese momento bostecé, no me había dado cuenta que ya era de noche. El hombre me miró admirado y después se echo a reír. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada, pero me sorprendió la confianza entre los dos.

-¿Que es tan chisto?-cuestioné con tono inquisitivo mientras le daba una mirada negra, y eso lo hizo reír aun mas, tanto que me contagió la risa y terminé echando risitas.

Pasamos un momento riéndonos, y cuando nos callamos, nos quedamos en silencio. Todavía no podía creer la confianza que nos teníamos con solo unas horas de habernos conocido, pero, de todos modos, es mi hermano ¿No?

Empecé a bostezar de nuevo, mis párpados se me hacían muy pesados y empecé a cerrar los ojos, pero no quería dejar al dios griego sin saber para donde se iría, que haría mientras yo durmiera. En ese instante algo me inquietó, no sabía su nombre.

-Oye, no se tu nombre.-pensé en vos alta, aunque en realidad, le estaba era preguntando.

-Tú sabes cómo me llamo, ahora duerme.-sugirió tratando de cerrar mis párpados. Yo alejé mi cara para evitar su roce.

-¿Porque no respondes a ninguna de mis preguntas? Sabes, eso es muy frustrante para mi.-el no dijo nada, solo me miró como si hubiera dicho una palabrota.

-Parpadea tres veces, así te quedaras dormida.

-¿Qué? No, todavía tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.

-Uno.-empezó a contar ignorándome. Hice lo que me dijo, por desgracia mía.

-Espera. ¿Qué harás cuando me duerma?

-Dos.-prosiguió. Le hice caso, pero estaba demasiado confundida. ¿Por qué se esmeraba tanto en que me quedara dormida? ¿Por qué no respondía a mis preguntas? ¡¿Por qué todo parecía un verdadero acertijo?

-¡Espera! ¿Te volveré a ver?-ya parecía histérica.

-Tres.-habló casi con un susurro, ignorándome completamente.

Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente y de ahí, no volví a despertarme sino hasta el siguiente día.

Nunca apareció, nunca regresó. Pero nunca olvidaré a aquel dios griego, sus ojos verdes, su cabello cobrizo, sus labios finos... Su piel marfileña y fría; mi hermano.

* * *

**Búscame también en:_ Youtube:_** **Alisonmusics**

_**Facebook:** _**Alison Eisly**

_** Twitter:**_ **Alisonmusics**


End file.
